


Timeless Threads

by SecretNerdPrincess



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Epic Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Maybe some tears, Smut, Soulmates, but seriously, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/pseuds/SecretNerdPrincess
Summary: This is a collection of flash fiction #Garcy prompts that started as twitter stories.If you've got a prompt that you'd like to ask for, drop it in the comments and I'll see what I can do for you.xoxoSNP





	1. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucy tells Flynn that she a direct descendant of Rittenhouse.  
> for NancyDFan

"I'm Rittenhouse." The confession tumbles out of Lucy. She fears his reaction though she's unsure why.   
  
Mid sip of vodka, Flynn sets the bottle beside him. "Maybe it's time we call it a night." He doesn't want anything to ruin this tentative friendship. The whole idea that Lucy could be working with Rittenhouse, "It's ridiculous," he finishes his thought aloud.   
  
Her laugh frees itself from her small frame. "No, I'm not working with Rittenhouse. That'd be like you working with them. Just silly," she says reaching for the bottle between them. He tries to intercept and she swats his hand away. "I'm not drunk," she states with more certainty than warranted, waving the bottle at him. "I mean, I'm not that drunk."   
  
"Of course not," he chuckles. "Please, explain how you're Rittenhouse."   
  
Lucy studies the crinkles around his eyes, fascinated, his easy smile drawing her in. Why was it so hard to tell him? She decides to rip off the band-aid. "David Rittenhouse is my ancestor."   
  
Flynn's face falls and it breaks her heart. "What did I say wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, Lucy, nothing," he reassures. Swallowing, he stares at the six inches of space between their knees. His voice comes out so soft, she almost misses his words. "I could've killed you."   
  
Her hands fidget in her lap, wanting to reach out. "You didn't know."   
  
"Doesn't matter." The walls press in. "The world almost lost you." _I almost lost you, he adds to himself._ "And it would've been my fault." The weight of the potential loss crushes him and he wants to escape the understanding in her eyes. Wants to run. She should hate him. It'd be better for all of them. For her.

Lucy can't stop her hand as it touches his knee, the pain on his face too much to bear. "Stop." Flynn freezes in place at the physical connection. Has she ever crossed their careful boundaries before? "Garcia, you didn't know and you wouldn't do it now."   
  
"Say it again."

"You didn't know," she whispers, leaning in.   
  
"Not that..." his words trail off, afraid to ask.   
  
Her head tilts, curious. "What then?"   
  
"My name." His gaze avoids hers.  "Please? Call me Garcia again."   
  
"Oh, Flynn--" His hope that she might forgive him disintegrates until she lifts her hand to his cheek and his eyes finally meet hers. "Garcia. How long has it been?"   
  
"Since Lorena." His head dips, but his hand comes up to cover hers, wrapping their fingers. "Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
Lucy offers him an honest smile. "I already have."

She pulls their entwined hands to her chest. "I did when I decided to come here tonight. I'm hoping we can start again."   
  
"Is that why you told me about Rittenhouse?" he asks as hope crawls back into its hidden corner of his heart.   
  
Her pinky curls around his. "No more secrets."


	2. Grey Hairs and Superhero Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Garcy noticed they were getting grey hair.  
> for kk1024

"Amy! Get your butt in gear, you're gonna be late for school." Lucy leaned over the double sink, Flynn at her side, both going through their morning rituals. A brunette boy squeezed in between them hopping up to grab his toothbrush.

"Rufus, where are your pants?" she asked though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. He had his father's flare for the dramatic and, of course, his answer didn't disappoint.

"They make my butt sweaty."

Lucy's mouth opened and closed without emitting any words. Flynn glanced at his wife and took pity on her.

"Hey buddy, why don't you finish up brushing your teeth and go put some pants on so you don't scandalize your mother."

"But dad," he pleaded, big eyes blinking up at him.

"No butts! That's the point, little man." Her two men shared a giggle. "Tell you what, you do what your mom asked you to do and we'll let you wear your cape today."

"For real?" Rufus jumped up and down excited, toothpaste splattering everywhere as he waved his arms in joy. He looked to Lucy for final permission.

"I don't care if you wear your sister's tutu." She turned him back to the sink.

"I wouldn't want to, it's itchy."

Flynn smiled and shook his head, chuckling. "Just brush your teeth."

Their precocious five-year-old finished up, stepping on his father's feet to lean over the sink, and bounced away to find his favorite cape. Flynn pulled Lucy in, wrapping his arms around her during this rare moment of peace. "One day..."

"We're gonna shirk all our duties and stay in bed all day?" Lucy propped her chin on his chest.

He leaned down, kissing her. "For starters."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled up at him, going up on tiptoe to extend their kiss.

"Mom! Where's my book on Annie Oakley?" Amy called from the living room.

Lucy's forehead dropped to his chest then answered. "I put it in your book bag after you fell asleep at the kitchen table."

Her hand on her husband's chest, she felt his low suppressed chuckle."Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry." Flynn ran his fingers through her hair. "Just don't look." He covered her head and tucked it into his chest

She pushed away from him, "Aren't you just the joker man?" She reached up, tracing her fingers through the hair at his temples. "You don't have a lot of room to talk."

Her turned away, examining his hairline in the mirror. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought it would happen."

"Should we book our iceberg now or do we have a few more days before we croak?" she teased him, bumping her hip against his.

"You may have accepted your mortality, but I was hoping all that time-travel had a immortality clause." He harrumphed his way through the rest of his routine.

"Oh, you'd get bored with me before long, I'm sure." Lucy swept her hair up into a ponytail.

Or tried to. One instant she had a fistful of hair and the next a fistful of Flynn's grey t-shirt, finding herself pressed against his chest again.

"Never," he growled out.

Lucy found herself being kissed within an inch of her life and she loved every second of it.

These were the good days, when they could spare the time to linger with each other, playful, happy. Others, they raced between packing lunches and planning missions. But surrounded by the man she loved, she couldn't find a single thing to complain about. Her life had everything she'd ever wished for and so much more.


	3. If You'll Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Garcy stranded at sea in a sailboat.   
> For teamgarcy.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a very surprising turn.

The storm tore through the sails, shredding the fabric as Flynn tried to shelter Lucy from the worst. His body a shield that curved around her, buffeting the rain as they slipped across the deck, stumbling into the cabin below. A wave crashed against the side and she slammed  into him, his arms wrapping around to keep her upright. The hood of a yellow raincoat draped over her eyes, her drenched hair clinging to her cheeks, a wide smile plastered across her face.   
  
"You're insane, you know that, right?" He chuckled as they staggered down the stairs. 

Flynn grabbed a towel from the storage cubby as Lucy collapsed onto the bench seat.    
  
"That's why you love me."    
  
He made his slow way back to her, holding tight to the cabinets to steady him. "It's not the main reason," he said, rubbing the towel over her shoulders. 

The sea raged around them, but Lucy leaned into him without a care in the world. "What's the main reason?"    
  
"This. You. Right now." She snuggled back into him, safe in his arms. "You should be terrified right now. We've lost our sails and although the storm's not fierce enough to capsize us, we're likely stranded out here until someone comes looking."   
  
He felt her shrug more than saw it. "I've got you. We've got food, water. The team can track us. If you worried, I would, but until that moment..." she shrugs again and this time he sees it as he leans down, lips brushing hers, in awe of her trust.   
  
"Marry me, Lucy Preston."    
  
She whirled around to face him. "Garcia Flynn. Are you proposing to me because we're about to be shipwrecked?" asking as the storm rocks their bodies into each other.    
  
"Maybe," he jokes, his voice deadpan, eyes sparkling. "I'd be stuck with you either way."    
  
"In that case, no. I'll just march myself back up those stairs and throw myself on the mercy of Neptune." She drapes her legs across his lap, her arms a circle around his neck.    
  
He tightens his embrace. "Never, I'd throw myself in after you. I'd rather drown trying to save you than live without your light for even one day." His fingers tangle in her hair. "Marry me and we will live or die together. No matter what comes, I am your Champion. Marry me and I promise you I will stand by your side and you will never face this world alone. I love you and whether you marry me or not, I will never leave you. But I love you and I want you to wake up every morning knowing that I choose you. Every single day. Through the storms at sea and our fight  against Rittenhouse. From Salem to Chicago to San Francisco, I'll follow you anywhere. If you'll have me."    
  
Lucy pulled his lips down to meet hers. "Always. I love you, Garcia Flynn. If you think I'm letting you go anywhere in this world without me, you're sorely mistaken."


	4. The Tumultuous Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Abby broke the internet with the script pages a lot of doom and gloom went around about Flynn dying on a beach all alone in 2012. I don't actually believe it'll happen that way, but the scene itself kept haunting me. So I wrote it out so I could set it free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't honestly believe Flynn's gonna die alone on a beach.

Garcia Flynn scatters the grains of sand as he stumbles, trying to reach the family further up the beach, to call for help. He feels the heat pressing up through the thin soles of his shoes and collapses, unable to continue. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he takes in the unseen sunset hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, the waves lulling him into complacency. As good a place as any to die, he thinks as his fingers sink into the shifting ground.

Another aftershock of pain shoots through his arm and he falters, elbow slipping down and he looks to the ocean, the tumultuous push and pull of it, crashing against the shore, fingers reaching to drag him into the deep. Flynn closes his eyes, thinking of Lucy. Of the soft smile she gives him when she thinks he doesn't see. The kindness of her heart, the ease with which she forgives. He wishes he would have kissed her at least once. _Too damn chivalrous_ , he thinks as his heart slows.

The light dims around him as he falls. At least he saved her in the end. He did that much for her. Maybe his sacrifice will render the memory of him happier in hindsight. Let time wash away his multitude of sins.

_What if he led me to you?_

Flynn thinks he's always been heading towards Lucy Preston, their hearts tied together through the timelines. The light almost gone now, he sees only her heart, a shining beacon drawing him in, a promise of fate. In meant to be. Maybe next time he'll get to love her. Darkness surrounds him and his breath escapes his body for the last time. Iris's laugh beckons him and he smells pancakes, hears Lorena call him to breakfast.


	5. His Heart a Caged Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for @NancyDFan  
> Prompt: First kiss   
> Set in Sao Paulo 2014

Flynn huddled in the shadows waiting. The damp breeze blowing across his neck sent a shiver down his spine that echoed his anxious heart. Would she be happy to see him? Sending the Lifeboat to Rufus, he made the right choice to free her from the journal’s warning. He couldn’t risk her. He turns away, ready to run.

Then the door opened and his body whirled around without permission. Lucy Preston stood not ten feet away. Fierce. Gorgeous. A goddess in cargo pants. 

Words failed him. 

Lucy charged across the street. Flynn stood his ground, not giving in to the urge to flee. He deserved anything she threw at him. She stopped inches from his chest, his breath stolen by her nearness after the last two years wandering lost in the desert without her. 

She just stood there. Joy flashed across her face. Then despair, followed close behind by anger. But she stayed frozen, saying nothing. Just letting him watch her emotions. Every single one crashed into him bringing their separation into a stark clarity as the world whittled down to just Lucy and Flynn, standing on a Sao Paulo street. Alone. Even together, still alone. Still trapped by his decision. 

Silence reigned between them. 

Was she waiting for him to speak? What could he possibly say? Only three words came to mind. Those words hid themselves. Might be unwelcome. Had she found love as he wanted her to? The thought stabbed at him, ripping his forced calm to shreds, his heart a caged lion. 

“I…” he started. 

She folded her arms over his chest. 

“I should never have come.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “You’ve always been better off without me.” 

Lucy refused to speak. 

“I should go.” God, he wished he knew what she was thinking, but she just stared, eyes boring into his soul as if she read his truth, his absolute love of her, and found it lacking. 

He turned and Lucy found her voice. “You are a fool.” 

Flynn continued his flight from her. From this moment when his heart turned to dust. 

“Garcia Flynn, don’t you dare take one more step. I swear to you I will shoot you rather than let you walk away from me one more time.” Hope surged, flooding his entire system. He turned back to her. “Now, just stand there and wait.”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment since I sent the Lifeboat to Rufus.”

Lucy said nothing and he fell silent again, left watching her emotions scroll across her face, those three forbidden words beating at him for release. 

“I missed--” he started again and she stepped forward covering his mouth with her delicate fingers. 

“Can you ever just stop talking and kiss me?” 

She removed her hand, replacing it with her mouth, and Flynn knew he’d found his home. Her lips danced over his, light, teasing kisses that burned through his veins. Her fingers found the nape of his neck, playing across his skin and she deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his. So close their heartbeats spiraled, a staccato that drove them, twisting into an unbreakable bond, fusing their souls together. 

They fell into each other as the alley around them disappeared. Flynn tangled his fingers in her hair and she clung to him. 

“Please,” she whispered between gasps of air, between the parting of their lips. “Please, don’t ever leave me again. I won’t survive it.”

He pulled back, gazing down at her. “That decision ripped out my heart and locked it away. I couldn’t do it a second time.” 

Tears crested her lids and he brushed them away as they began to fall. “I love you, Garcia Flynn.” 

“I love you, Lucy Preston. Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Shut Up and Kiss Me, Garcia Flynn


	6. Everything Smelled of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How do you go back to being strangers with someone who has already seen your soul?  
> For MK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another sad one, but I really enjoyed this prompt.

They'd known the risks and still ignored Jiya's warnings.    
  
What could they do? Leave Flynn in 2012? Lucy dragged him into the Lifeboat kicking and screaming. He refused to put her life in danger. She didn't care. They would not leave him behind.    
  
Panic suffocated them.

Alarms kept pace with the countdown. Rufus begged them to get in the damn Lifeboat. Lucy's heart hammered inside her chest at the thought that they might abandon Flynn in the past. No friends. No family. A man out of time. She couldn't do it. In the end, she convinced him. 

Would it have been better to leave him there? Stranded on that beach? That last trip he held her tight against his chest as the time machine battered them. He protected her. For the last time.    
  
They had no idea who the repercussions would demand as sacrifice. 

In the heat of the decision she knew she put them all in the line of fire. She couldn't explain it, she just couldn't lose Flynn. Not until she lived the precipice of losing him. Then the truth hit her, painted in stark clarity.   
  
He'd become a part of her soul. 

She'd fallen in love with Garcia Flynn. Despite her best intentions and without knowing it, he'd slipped beneath the barriers she'd erected around her. She knew now. Too late.    
  
The nights they spent talking in his room, sitting silent beside each other watching old movies. At her worst, most desperate point, he saw her and didn't look away. Didn't try and shade the world in sunshine when everything smelled of lightning. She knew he loved her, but she'd procrastinated dealing with her feelings.    
  
Too late, their connection overwhelmed her.

The wrap of his arms brought the vision into technicolor and time shattered. They saw their lives. Not their potential, but their son and daughter. Taco Tuesday. The swing set in the backyard that rusted as their children grew and left and started families of their own.

Every birthday. Every family vacation. Every skinned knee and broken heart. They shared it. The maelstrom of the Lifeboat disappeared and their life promised everything.    
  
Would the grief of leaving him have outweighed the grief of losing him? Of losing his sass and swagger. His smile when she called his name. The sigh of satisfaction when she crawled into their bed after saving the world. Their stolen life a movie they would never live.    
  
The beeping of the heart monitor became her life, waiting for his hours of consciousness when he studied her, searching for a life that haunted him.    
  
"Lucy. My name's Lucy."    
  
His memory might never return. She would carry it with her.   
  
Sometimes she saw a flicker of recognition, but it was a butterfly. Fleeting. Ephemeral. Only in the deepest dreams did he call her name.

 


	7. Burn Down the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucy gets abducted by Rittenhouse  
> For NancyDFan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually ended a little longer since I wrote it in sections on twitter. Enjoy!

Flynn's heart ripped from his chest as Emma held a gun to Lucy's head, a knife to her side. "Take one more step and I will slice open her belly and let you pick up the pieces."  
  
He pleaded, "Take me instead. I"ll come willingly, just let her go." Flynn's voice broke.

"Great grandpa Preston wants her." Lucy's determined gaze refused to break with his despite the danger. Emma used the knife to move Lucy back into the Mothership. "Careful, Princess. Wouldn't want to spill your guts all over the floor."  
  
"If you hurt her--" Flynn gritted out.

"Now, now, Garcia," the redhead smirked as she stepped back into the time machine.  
  
Flynn held stock still of his own volition. With Lucy's life on the line, he'd do anything. "I will come for you," he promised her.  
  
Lucy smiled. "I know."  
  
"Oh, look at the lovebirds."

Emma yanked her in the rest of the way. "Have you confessed your love yet, Flynn?"  
  
Panic flashed across his face, Lucy memorized the love it revealed. "He doesn't have to, I already know." She'd be damned if she let Emma dictate the first time he said it. It was hers alone.

"Oh the Princess is a bit protective is she?" Emma pointed the gun at Flynn and pressed the knife into Lucy's stomach, drawing blood. "Tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?" She pretended bravery, but faced with Flynn's death, she was helpless. She didn't want to tell him this way.

"Tell him," the knife slid across her skin and Lucy cried out. Flynn bolted forward. "Stop," she commanded, gun pointed at Flynn, knife slicing through Lucy's t-shirt, a line of blood in its wake.  
  
"I love you, Garcia Flynn," she confessed, sobbing in agony.  
  
"Good girl."

Emma slammed her down in a seat. Garcia Flynn watched as Lucy disappeared from sight and fell to his knees calling her name, immediately regretful he hadn't died to keep her from Rittenhouse. They'd only stolen an hour away from the mission, Lucy wanted to walk in the woods.

How could he deny her evident excitement at the crisp fall day? How had he been so weak, wanting her all to himself, away from the prying eyes of the team where she opened her heart to him. How had he repaid her trust? This precious sun filled clearing?  
  
He'd lost her.

***

Nicholas Keynes sat before Lucy, studying her as she struggled against her bonds. "I tried to do this the easy way, but you chose..." he removed an offending piece of lint from his pant leg, smoothing its surface before refocusing, "to be difficult."  
  
"In what universe does it seem likely I'd drink the patriarchal Kool-aid? You tried to take away my right to vote, I've got nothing for you." Lucy refused to let him see her fear, Flynn would gather the team and come for her. "I'm sure Emma told you I had plans to blow up the Mothership."

"You'll come around." He stood and crossed to pick up a file from a stack of boxes, flipping it open and showing it to Lucy. "This was your sister, Amy."  
  
"How do you have that?" Lucy's veins ran with ice.  
  
He turned a page showing a list of changes. "We keep track."

He thumbed through the file pulling a picture of Lucy and Amy on the beach when they were children. "What would you do to get her back?"  
  
***

We need guns." Flynn stalked the common area of the bunker. "Lots of guns."  
  
Agent Christopher placed herself in front of him.

"You can't just bull in a china shop this." The rest of the team backed out of the blast zone.  
  
Flynn froze and glared at her. "I know you couldn't possibly be suggesting that we leave her there?"  
  
"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." He dragged in a heavy inhale. "But if they're back in the compound, we'll never last. You're no use to Lucy dead."  
  
Flynn leaned against the back of the sofa. "Fine. What's your plan?"  
  
"We wait until they jump. Take them out on a mission." Jiya started the coffee. Rufus and Wyatt rejoined them.

Flynn smiled. "This time we take them all out, once and for all." He pulled out a chair. "I don't like leaving her there."  
  
Jiya poured him a cup of coffee. "She's strong. She'll be fine. They want to use her, not kill her. Otherwise, Emma would've shot her on sight."

***

May 29, 1851  
Akron, Ohio

Flynn kept his head down, swimming through the ocean of women, searching for one in particular. Lucy's face evaded him, but he had no doubt that fate guided his hand. If he didn't find her, she would find him. A maroon bonnet eased into the crowd.

He followed only to find disappointment before continuing his path backstage. Sojourner Truth's speech had to be the target. If he knew Lucy, she had her own plan in case they didn't show. She'd trigger a catastrophic endgame. Would rather die than risk the ripple effects.

Lucy lingered among the speakers, waiting for her chance. Nicholas saddled her with two goons with guns while he crept along the edge of the room, keeping an eye on her. There'd be no last minute rescue from Emma like in 1919, Nicholas suspected and left her behind.

Seeing her opening, she sidled up on Sojourner's right. "Miss Truth, my name is Lucy Preston. I need you to listen to me." The tall statuesque woman looked down on her like Lady Justice come to life. Lucy hoped they believed she was playing along. "Your life is in danger."

"Tell me a story I don't know."

"You're about to give one of the most important speeches in history. The men trying to kill you want to derail that future." She entreated her. "I can't avert it, but I will be there if it happens."

"Say I believe you. How's one tiny woman gonna protect me herself?" Sojourner saw the plan written plain on her face and offered her an understanding smile. "I see."

Lucy nodded back at her. "Don't worry, I've got friends. I haven't seen them yet, but I know they're here."

"What do you need me to do?"

***

Flynn watched from the corner of the stage as Lucy and Sojourner Truth exited through the back door. His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her, but he waited to make his move until the two goons followed. Over his dead body would either of those men harm her.  
  
Lucy and Sojourner Truth strolled down the dusty street. "Just keep walking. We need to lose them in the crowd so we can get you back." The convention goers would offer good cover leaving Nicholas and the goons to scour the throng while they made their way back inside.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could swear she saw Jiya. She scanned the sea of faces. There, by a side entrance. Her friend waved her over. The three of them ducked back inside,  
  
"You made it." Lucy and Jiya fell into a quick hug. "We need to get her backstage."

"Hi," Jiya gave her a shy wave. "Um, you're Sojourner Truth. That's cool."  
  
"You are both...odd."  
  
Lucy laughed. "That's true and I wish we could explain, but you have a speech to give." They nodded and moved, snaking through the crowd.  
  
Lucy grabbed her friend's hand. "The rest of the team?"  
  
"Taking care of the threats from outside." She shoved aside the curtain and ushered them back stage. "We need to surround ourselves with--"  
  
Jiya cut off when the three of them found their way blocked.  
  
"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. How predictable you are."

She stepped in front the two women. "Nicholas, you seem to be all alone."  
  
A smirk settled on his lips. "And you think your Champion will ride in and save you." Emma dragged in Wyatt, throwing him to the floor. "You also believed I'd leave Emma behind. You were wrong."

Rufus entered from behind them, cocking a shotgun and clearing the hallway of the last of the bystanders.  
  
Lucy reached beneath the layers of petticoats and retrieved her pistol. "Go. Rufus, cover them."  
  
He tried to argue, "I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
"I'll be fine."

She didn't dare look around, but she felt his presence. Knew he lurked, waiting to make his entrance. Stiffening her spine, she faced down the worst of Rittenhouse, daring them to stop them from saving history.  
  
Rufus and Jiya relented. Lucy watched two pairs of eyes follow but neither moved, choosing instead to focus again on Lucy.  
  
She faced them down, unafraid. "So what happens next? You drag me back to Rittenhouse, continue your attempts at indoctrination?" She chanced a glimpse of Wyatt, he offered an almost imperceptible nod.

"You know it'll never work."  
  
Emma cocked the hammer of her gun. Nicholas stared her down. "As much as I value a good bloodline, you've become a liability. Emma will suit the family better."  
  
Lucy threw caution to the wind, she'd either be dead or not soon enough.

"So, what? You're just gonna gun me down?"  
  
Nicholas grabbed Wyatt's collar, placing the muzzle of his weapon against his temple. "I hoped you'd come quietly."  
  
Lucy saw movement in her periphery. "Maybe I just don't care."  
  
"That's unfortunate." Emma pulled the trigger.

Lucy launched herself at Nicholas as Wyatt threw an elbow, dislodging Emma's weapon, her shot going wide. Flynn vaulted over the balcony. Landing, he erupted from a crouch, gun in each hand. Lucy struggled beneath Nicholas, sweeping a leg and rolling to dislodge his hold.

He surged to his feet and was kicked back down to his knees by Flynn, barrel of his weapon aimed at the center of the man's head.

"Nice timing," Wyatt laid a hand on Emma's shoulder, shoving her down next to Nicholas.

"Playing damsel in distress suits you." Flynn snarked.

"And I was just starting to like you," he responded, but the man wasn't listening, Flynn saw only Lucy, pointing her pistol at her great-grandfather's head.

"Are you alright?" He softened his tone, wanted to go to her, but didn't dare take his guns off the enemy.

She nodded as he studied her injuries, a torn skirt, bruise on her right cheek. He saw the blood seeping through the bodice of her gown. Flynn holstered his guns and took her in his arms, Wyatt taking up guarding their two prisoners.

A gentle hand covered her knife wound.

"This is all my fault."

She lifted her skirts, tucking her gun away and touched his face. "No, Flynn." Her thumb swiped at his unshed tears. "Please, Garcia, look at me." He raised his gaze to hers, the hope she saw there stole her breath. The rest of the world fell away.

"I wouldn't trade that afternoon for a thousand days of safety." She stood on tiptoe, her lips whispering against his, "I meant it. That's why I wanted to walk with you. I didn't know the truth, but I wanted to find out. Then Emma threatened you and I knew. Just like I knew nothing would stop you from coming for me."

His arms curled around her. "When the door closed on you, I vowed to tear through the fabric of time and burn down history to find you." Lips pressed to hers again, savoring this, fearing he'd wake up from the dream. "I don't know why you've chosen me, but I love you, Lucy Preston."

Jiya cleared her throat. "Hey, guys, remember the prisoners?"

Lucy's fingers brushed over her lips. "Yes, oh, um, yes." Her heart hammered in her chest at his confession. She wanted to spend a week memorizing the way his lips molded to hers.

But there was a time and a place.

Flynn spoke up. "So how do we handle this?"

"You're not just gonna suggest murder? Maybe there's hope for you yet." Rufus shouldered his shotgun as he and Jiya formed a circled around Emma and Nicholas.

Lucy smiled. "I have an idea."

Flynn entwined their fingers. "What, pray tell, would that be?"

"Well, we obviously can't let them go back to the future. And we're trying to avoid murder."

"Not that I'm against that," Flynn interjected. "Just saying."

Lucy gave him a fondly exasperated look.

"This is what we're gonna do." She looked down at the redhead and her relative. "We're taking the Mothership. And y'all are going to set up house here in the past."

Rufus raised his hand. "What's to stop them stirring up trouble here?"

"Because there's no Rittenhouse. They've got no money and no family. No one to help them." She squatted down, looking them both in the eye. "But mostly, because if I even get a whiff of misbehavior, and trust me, I'll know, Flynn and I will come right back here and bury them six feet under. Understood?"

"She's kind of sexy when she's scary." Jiya looked to Flynn for agreement.

He smiled. "Be that as it may, we're attracting a crowd. We should go." He withdrew his guns as Rufus and Wyatt grabbed their prisoners. Lucy fell into step beside him. "Sheriff Wyatt Earp--"

Lucy elbowed him and hissed at him, "He's a toddler right now."

"Hush yourself, woman." He winked and pushed through the gathering people.

Lucy grimaced. "You're going to pay for that."

"I surely hope so." His smile crinkled his eyes.

Rufus cut into their flirting. "Agent Christopher and Mason are waiting at the Mothership with the goons."

Flynn smirked, always extra, and proclaimed. "Make way. Dangerous prisoners."

Lucy resisted the urge to trace her fingers down his jawline, but only just. "Let's go home."


	8. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucy thinks Flynn is dead, but he's not.   
> For: MK

"What do you mean you left him behind?" Lucy glared up at Denise. 

She shrank from the irate woman. "They had no choice. He'd been shot--" 

Lucy slammed her superior into the refrigerator. "Excuse me?" The older woman squirmed; she tightened her grip. "I must have misheard."

There'd be time for regret later, once she saved Flynn. 

"Lucy," Rufus began, his voice gentle. "Everything went to hell in '72. Flynn knew he'd never survive. He gave us his last moments and--" 

"What? Died a hero?" She collapsed. Hopeless. "I should've been there." 

*****   
She placed the irises on the grave of his family, as close as she could get to him now. "I should've loved him when I had the chance," she confessed to the woman he'd loved before her.  

A simple band of gold pressed into her hand. "He offered me his heart and I told him I needed time to think about it." The ring slipped over her thumb. "I lied. I already knew." The smooth surface calmed her. As if their fingers entwined. "I'll never know what it feels like to hold his hand." Lucy removed the ring, placing it on the stone. "Take care of him."

*****

"Do you see how easily we can get to her?" The pressure of Emma's gun reopened his wound. "And she doesn't have you to save her anymore." 

Fifty feet away, the love of his life cried over the grave of his family. One family had already been stolen from him, he wouldn't allow it a second time. "You'll leave all of them alone." 

"If you dance to my tune." She smirked, dragging him away. "Jump when I say jump and never ask how high." Emma bent to his ear, whispering. "It'll never be high enough." 

"Emma, let me tell her I'm alive. Please?" 

The redhead shoved Flynn into the back of the work van. "And have her rally the cavalry?" The door slammed. "Fat chance." 

*****   
"It's been three weeks, Lucy. You need to leave his room." Jiya meant well, but they'd saved Rufus.

"Did you bring more vodka?" Lucy eyed her empty hands.

"He loved you." 

Lucy buried herself in his bed. "Fat lot of good it did him." 

*****

Garcia Flynn was dead, not smuggling booze on Broome Street in 1920s New York City. Time stretched for an eternity before she crossed to the other side. Rufus swiped at her sleeve, but she slipped out of his grasp. The Flynn-shaped hole in her chest dragged her forward. 

Peeking down the alley, she met his eyes and her soul found her body and she was flying. Flynn barked at the men to leave and opened his arms to his Lucy. 

Her mouth crashed into his and they slammed into the brick wall of the speakeasy. Words seemed inadequate, but she whispered I love you, thank you, I love you, thank you. Praying the universe accepted her gratitude. 

Too soon, Flynn pulled back, but refused to release her from his arms. "You can't be here. You have to leave now, she'll be back soon. I can't--" 

"Can't what?" Her heart hammered. "Please don't ask me to leave you behind. I can't do it." 

"You have to." His hand cupped her cheek, stroking her jawline. "You're in danger." He kissed her, slow, savoring the memory. "Don't ask me to risk you." 

"No, I just--" she sucked in a sob and he pulled her into him, cradling offering his body as protection for these fleeting instants. 

"I'll be back in our time soon enough." 

She clutched the lapel of his overcoat. "Oh, god, please, no. I can stay and fight." 

"Emma would kill you within days." Anguish suffused his face. "The thought of losing you..." he trailed off, kissing her again instead. 

"I love you so much, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." 

"You just needed time." He laid his scarf around her neck. "Now please, go. I'll get in touch when I'm home."

"I'll have the team ready." 

Flynn looked over her shoulder to Rufus who'd allowed them their privacy. "Good to see you." 

Rufus closed the distance. "Glad you're not dead." 

Flynn brought his gaze back to the woman in his arms. "Don't do anything reckless." 

"Don't Flynn it up, then?" She popped up her toes, giving him one last kiss goodbye. 

"Yes, that would definitely count as reckless." 

She smirked, "Don't think being alive gets you out of explaining." It took all her willpower to walk away, "Bring yourself back to me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Strange Life of Robert Johnson the Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucy meets a mouse in the bunker and Flynn has to "save" her (or the mouse :D )  
> For PrincessAmerigo

"Lucy, what in the name of seven hells are you doing at this ungodly hour?" A can of spray paint rolled to a stop at his feet.    
  
Her brunette head popped out from under the kitchen sink. "I could've sworn we had something toxic." A can of WD40 found a home next to the bleach.

"In a hundred year old bunker built into the side of a mountain?" Flynn leaned against the refrigerator. "That's probably a good guess, but why are you looking for chemicals at seven in the morning?"    
  
"There's an invader." She slammed the door shut. "I've got it trapped."

"Invader?" Flynn's brow furrowed, his brain plowing through the pre-coffee fog. "You've got what trapped?"    
  
"There's a mouse. Obviously. Why would I be looking for the most toxic chemical I can find?" Picking up the bleach and rubber gloves, she headed back down the hallway. 

He padded barefoot after her. "If you've already got him trapped, there's no reason to kill the little guy."    
  
"Rodent." She turned into the bathroom, heading towards the back corner just past the showers. "Filthy vermin."    
  
"Oh, definitely," He crossed to block her. "Are you sure he needs to die?"    
  
"Bubonic plague." The bleach went on the ground at her feet.    
  
"I'm fairly certain that's been eradicated." Lucy folded her arms, shaking her head. "Okay, well, one tiny mouse isn't going to do us in."    
  
She eyed the corner, alert for movement. "Hantavirus."    
  
Flynn finally checked behind him. A bright yellow towel lay on the floor covered by the cover of the toilet. "Lucy Preston!" He whipped around bending down to lift the cover.    
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded, grabbing and opening the bottle of bleach.

Holding it out in front of her like she'd spray the entire bathroom with it if need be.    
  
He peaked under to make sure she hadn't smooshed the little thing. "Still alive. Good."    
  
Her mouth dropped open flapping like a fish. She waved her arms around, spilling bleach on the floor, splattering her faded Stanford sweatpants. "You can't be serious?" She reached out, grabbing his wrist as he passed. "Where are you going?"    
  
"To get a shoe box. There's one in my room." His eyes gravitated to her fingers pressing into his skin. "Can I trust you?" 

"You're going to save him?" She blinked up at him.    
  
His heartbeat sped up the longer her fingers lingered. "Yes, I thought that was obvious."    
  
"Okay." Her hand withdrew leaving his skin cold without her touch.    
  
He started to walk away, but suspicious turned back to see her staring into the corner again. Relaxed, as if she hadn't a care in the world. He considered that as he searched under the bed for the shoe box. Flynn reentered the bathroom to see her sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of the toilet. Loose tendrils of hair trailed around the nape of her neck and he could swear she was whispering.    
  
He cleared his throat and she popped up. "Oh, hey, yeah. I was just making sure that thing stayed where I trapped it."    
  
His disbelieving eyebrow spoke volumes. "Is that so?"    
  
"Yeah. Totally so," she said, averting her gaze.    
  
A warm smile crept over his face. "You could've just knocked and asked me to take care of it for you." He moved to the corner, lifting the lid, gently scooping up the towel. "No one would've known, we're the only ones left."   
  
The lid closed over the box. Her hand laid over his. "It's not that."    
  
"You made enough noise to wake the dead." His breath caught in his chest.    
  
Her fingers played over his. "I'm afraid."    
  
"Of the mouse?" Hope lodged itself firmly in his throat.    
  
Her voice came out small, tentative. "Not the mouse."

"Not the mouse," he repeated.    
  
She looked up. Flynn fell into her expression, open, questioning, scared. His hands were full of a box of mouse or he would've traced the line of her jaw, run his fingers through the loose strands of her hair.    
  
"Do you think we could keep him?"

"The mouse?" Flynn chuckled. "Minutes ago you wanted to drown him in bleach and now you want to adopt him."    
  
"Actually...well, yes." She reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "We could go to the pet store and get everything we need."    
  
"It's a date."


	10. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Their last night together  
> for teamgarcy

Lucy’s blood ran like ice in her veins. “Why you?” She’d lost the ability to verbalize all the emotions crashing inside her. 

“Lucy,” he reached for her, but withdrew his hand when she backed away, arms wrapping around her stomach. Instead, he gestured a bit farther away to give them at least the appearance of privacy, under the branches of an old Maple tree. “I need you to understand.” 

“Understand what? That I’m losing you too and that’s somehow supposed to be okay? After Rufus, my mom, Amy--” she choked back a sob. 

He turned away, hiding his turmoil as he had the night she protected John Rittenhouse. Leaving her ripped at the heart he’d only just started to repair. With her help. 

“You asked me once why I was here.” He scrubbed at his face, gathering his resolve. She deserved the truth. “This is why. I’ve always suspected it, now I know. If I do this, I can give Rufus back to Jiya, to you.” He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them from crushing her to his chest. “I couldn’t protect them,” his voice dropped to a whisper, ”please let me protect you.” 

“It shouldn’t be you.” 

A rough chuckle escaped. “We’ve always known it’d be me. That’s our story.” He looked down, at the gnarled tree trunk rather than her. “You came to me in Sao Paulo and started me on this path. I read your journal so many times I commited your stories to memory. But you were so careful of the timeline, fearful of the ripples. It felt, at times…” 

She moved before he knew it, his arms filled with Lucy Preston. He threaded his fingers through her hair and she buried her face against his old faded button down. 

“I hate this,” she muttered against his chest. Her hands slipped under his leather. “What I feel for you, I can’t explain it yet, but I’m out of time. We’re out of time. Isn’t that funny, you and me are out of time.” She tucked herself into him. “There’s so much I wanted to tell you and now the words are all jammed up inside me.” Pulling back, she looked up. 

“You already did. You just haven’t written it yet.” Reaching around, he took her hands in his. “I need to go.Time’s running short.” Small fingers tensed around his. “I knew I’d never remember everything I wanted to tell you, but know this,” he brushed his lips across hers. “I wouldn’t change anything about our lives. Not the way it started. Not the way it ended. Nothing.” He kissed her forehead and backed away, offering her a wry smile, “Well, ordering Capone to shoot Rufus. I do feel bad about that. Maybe this goes a little way to making it right. Tell him I said I’m sorry.” 

“Stay.” She wanted to beg him, but wouldn’t. They’d accepted their fate. But she couldn’t help the plea that slipped out. “We’ll find another way.” 

“No, my love, we won’t.” He wanted to kiss her again, but didn’t, choosing instead to etch this goodbye onto the stars. Wishing for his unspoken desire against all hope. “You still have the journal?” 

Refusing to cry, she stifled the supernova blazing inside her, “I do,” she didn’t break down, there’d be time for that later. 

He nodded. “Read it.” 

Deep inhale, she replied, her tone even. “I will. I’ll miss you.” 

“Forever.” 

Lucy watched as he made his way to the Lifeboat, exchanging words with Jiya before looking back at her one last time. The door slid close and he disappeared from sight, but she stood there long after the ground released the imprint he left behind. 

Only after she read his last words to her did she finally cry. 

_ You know the place...Love Garcia Flynn. _


	11. I'm Not Pretending, You're Pretending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a random prompt that ran amuck. 
> 
> The one where the team sets up Lucy and Flynn on a camping date.
> 
> Smut. So much smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit. I will absolutely warn you anytime there's a smut warning. This is your warning. Turn back now if you're looking for plot. There's a teensy bit there, but, yeah, smut.

"Lucy," Jiya called from inside the Lifeboat, "I could use a hand in here."

The brunette looked up from the file she studied. "Be right there." She finished up the current paragraph and crossed to join her friend. She stepped into the machine. "What do ya need?"

The door closed behind her. "Sit down and buckle up."

"Um, what?" Lucy did as she was told considering Jiya'd already set the Lifeboat in motion, but she definitely had no idea what was happening.

"Just making a quick trip. Nothing big." Jiya punched in the coordinates.

"Okay." Lucy gripped her restraints. "Where are we headed?"

Jiya answered over her shoulder, "Early 1800s. We're really just testing out the recent adjustments to the calculations."

"And you needed me, why?" Lucy took a breath as the machine stopped its shuddering.

"Thought you might enjoy the sunshine." She finished up the computations for the return flight and opened the door. "Just pop out for a few, I'll set up a diagnostic to run real quick for comparison."

Lucy unbuckled. "Sounds good. I do miss the sun after so long in the bunker."

Lucy stepped out into a sun-filled clearing in the woods. She turned to call back when she noticed the door closing.

"Thank me later!" Jiya called as the machine whirred into motion, disappearing.

"What the hell?" Lucy yelled after her friend. What was she supposed to do now?

She scanned the field figuring Jiya had some master plan of some sort. Probably one of Agent Christopher's random trainings. They never knew when to expect her to throw some twist into the mix.

There. Across the way, a sign nailed to a tree. She moved closer. An arrow.

Lucy followed the path deeper into the woods, amused, but definitely looking for the point. As she climbed higher, she heard a waterfall crashing down. Ahead of her the trees thinned and she stepped into another clearing. This one on the side of a mountain.

A sheer cliff face shot up behind her as the sun set in front. She turned to the sound of the waterfall and saw Garcia Flynn in the process of building a campfire, two tents set up behind him.

"Flynn?" Her excitement and confusion battled for priority.

"Lucy?"

"What are we doing here?" Lucy joined him at the fire once she calmed her racing heart.

He handed her a handwritten note. "Stop pretending? Pretending what?" Had the team...no, there's no way. She looked over the campsite. They had everything they needed for the night.

"I'm not pretending." Lucy might be babbling as she took a chair in front of the fire. "You're not pretending anything, right?"

Flynn leaned forward, poking the logs. "No, of course not. What would I have to hide?"

Lucy felt a disappointment she couldn't quite explain.

"Exactly. You've always been honest with me and I'm certainly not hiding anything from you." Was she?

Flynn stoked the flames, carefully not looking at Lucy. The sun sunk lower in the sky, painting the world in pale pinks easing into dusky rose melting into burgundy.

They sat, lost in their own thoughts, lost in the beauty of the pounding water and darkening sky.

"There's food." He stood abruptly and crossed to the cooler, avoiding the words he wanted to say. "I figure we're here for the duration, might as well make the most of it."

"How'd you get here?" Lucy asked, grabbing a log from the conveniently provided pile.

Flynn withdrew hot dogs and hamburgers, laughing. "Rufus and Wyatt told me we had a mission. I expected to see you in the Lifeboat."

"Yet here we are." She glanced down at their dinner.

"Traditional camping food, I see." She grabbed the rest of the fixings and set up a makeshift table using the emptied cooler. She opened a second cooler as Flynn started on the meal. Watching him in such a simple task tugged at her. She liked him. Not just as an ally. "Beer?"

"Thanks." Their fingers brushed. "I hope you don't mind being stuck here."

"With you?" Never, she admitted only to herself. "Of course not. We're friends."

"Of course. Friends." He flipped a burger before setting down the spatula, making a decision. "No. We're not friends."

Lucy's heart lodged itself in her throat. "What do you mean, I thought..."

"You thought wrong." He turned to face her. "Lucy, I love you. I fought against it because I write my own fate. No journal dictates my future. Despite how we met. Despite what followed after. Despite telling myself you were better off without me. Despite all of that, I still fell in love with you.  I know I have no right to think that you might consider loving me one day--"

Lucy moved in front of him, standing between his knees, her hands on either side of his face.

Flynn lifted his eyes to hers. "But I find now that I would really like the journal to be true."

She dipped her head and touched her lips to his. Warmth spread through her limbs and she smiled at the sensation.

Their breath mingled and she whispered, "I think I knew."

Their lips met again, a drift of a dream Flynn committed to memory. "Knew what?" He asked, quiet as the last of the sunset disappeared.

"About you and me." Her fingers traced the lines of his face. "After that first meeting, you never felt like the enemy you should have."

"Lucy," he pulled her close and rested his forehead against her chest. "I don't deserve this chance."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head. "You aren't the man you were when we met. That man lived for vengeance."

He smiled up at her.

"I think I'm remembering the man Lorena and Iris loved." He swallowed hard. "And much of that is thanks to you. You made me want to be less of a dumpster fire as you called me the night you were drunk."

She reached down, threading their fingers together. "You're getting there."

His thumb traced over her palm and the warmth spread. She froze, her body heated and breathless. “Lucy, I…”

She adjusted her stance to wrap her legs around him, “What?” She needed him closer. Once she let down the barricade between them, her body craved his.

“Lucy, I think we should--” He scrambled to move away, but the camping chair limited his escape. Lucy seated herself on his lap instead.

“You were saying?” The hard length of him pressed against her, Flynn couldn’t deny his attraction now. “I think I’d like to talk about how you love me.”

She moved against him drawing a moan from his lips.”Lucy…” his body rocked against hers. “Lucy, this is not a good idea.”

“Why?” Their bodies moved in harmony, Lucy losing her train of thought. “You love me.” Electricity shot through her. “I love you.”

His hands came around her ass, pulling her against him, rough, demanding. “You love me?”

She cried out as he trapped her against him and she cursed their clothing. “I love you,” her words tumbled out, strangled in passion. He leaned forward, nibbling her neck on his way up to her earlobe, she bucked against him. His hands slipped under her old Stanford sweatshirt, his thumbs running under her camisole, just under the curve of her breast, a delicious temptation.

“Oh, Garcia--” his body crashed into hers, lips, hands, arms, finally giving into her desire, her body shuddering with each new sensation, robbing her of speech.

His arm came around her waist and her back found the ground, the fire illuminating the look of hunger on Flynn’s face.

“Say it again,” his voice rough, his body teasing her, drawing out her passion as he moved against her.

She exhaled heavy, her nipples hard, begging the attention of his tongue. “Garcia…” she moaned his name as he claimed her mouth.

He dragged her shirt over her head and his hands covered her breasts, thumb pressing into one nipple as he took the other between his lips, his teeth nibbling, drawing breathy moans from Lucy that drove him mad.

She dragged his mouth to hers, “I need you.” Her hands shoved his shirt over his head, grasping at his jeans. “Oh god, I need you.”

His hands covered her breasts. “Lucy,” his tongue traced up her collarbone, lips tasting the salt of her skin. “Lucy,” he pulled himself from the heady scent of her. She released his button-fly, unzipping his pants.  “Lucy, I love you.” Her fingers found him, hand, thick, ready. “I can’t…” Her hand stoked the fire inside him. “I need more than a single night with you.”

She released him and stood so he could see her entire body in the firelight. HIs face fell until she released the tie of her yoga pants, letting them fall to the ground. Her body called to him, the thin fabric of her simple yellow panties the only barrier. He wanted to sink into her, but he needed more than one night. Once he tasted her, he’d be ruined for any other woman.

He sat up, pants undone, begging for the heat of her. One finger slipped under her waistband, tugging it slowly over her hip, revealing everything. She let the scrap of fabric fall to the ground, her eyes never leaving his. Her hand wandered down, touching herself, a finger slipping inside as she cried out his name.

His name.

His fingers gripped the pebbles on the ground as she touched herself, thinking of him, wanting him.

“I love you, Garcia Flynn,” she cried as she brought herself to the edge. He couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed off the ground, tugging off his jeans as she fell to her knees, wrapping her lips around him. She took him in her mouth and he nearly came from the feel of her lips surrounding him. She loved his steel and velvet and coaxed his desire as her tongue circled the tip of him.

“You’re going to kill me,” he choked out as he fingers tangled in her hair, her fingers digging into his thighs until he dragged her up his body, his eyes pinning her with an undeniable passion only she could match. The heat of his gaze battled the heat of the fire licked up their naked bodies.

Flynn’s lips kissed down over the hollow of her throat, across her left collarbone as his fingers echoed his lips on the right. Fingers and lips, over her nipples a flick of a tongue, a finger. A second hand replaced his lips as his tongue traced down her belly, dipping into her, tasting her as she panted his name. He drank her in, losing himself in Lucy.

She cried his name again and he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and poised himself to enter her. His eyes pinned her with an undeniable thirst.

His hands gripped her ass, controlling every movement as he teased at her core. “I want you, Lucy Preston. I want to plunge inside you and fuck you until you beg for mercy.” He eased into her and withdrew, Lucy thought she would shatter. Flynn braced her with one arm, his free hand wandering the curves of her body, his thumb tracing down her throat as his body undulated in tandem with hers. A promise of heaven. He leaned into her ear, nibbling as he whispered, “but once I sink my cock inside you, slick and willing and begging me to fill you, to fuck you until your legs turn to rubber, I will. And then I’ll never let you go.”

He pressed into her another increment. Lucy thought she would scream with wanting and tensed her legs, holding her body just above his, never breaking eye contact as she lowered her body onto his, accepting all of him. His guttural cry echoed in the ancient wilderness as he buried himself inside her volcanic heat. His knees buckled and she rode him to the ground, the rocks pressing into his back as their bodies connected with the universe. Moving with the cosmic push and pull of the stars.

Lucy Preston gave herself to him as if she’d loved him for centuries and maybe she had. The feel of him, filling her as he came, drawing her orgasm from the deepest recesses so that every nerve exploded when they tumbled over the edge together. Garcia Flynn lost track of how many times he promised her his love, his body, his entire life, but they signed the contract in stardust, promising to love like the sun and burn down the world to protect what they’d found.

At some point he stumbled to the tents, pulling a pile of blankets he placed in front of the fire. Lucy and Flynn lay there, naked and entwined, until the fire turned to embers and the sun lightened again.

Before they fell asleep in the rising dawn, Lucy crawled up his body, kissing him goodnight, one last confession falling from her lips.

“I think I might have been pretending just a little.”

 


	12. The Wind Screams Her Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LadyAllieLeigh 
> 
> The photo of Lucy with Flynn's autopsy photo crushed my soul and Allie pushed me right over the cliff. So, of course I had to write it out. For you all. Because I love you. And #GarcyFam loves angst as long as there's a happy ending.

This is the song I listened to while writing this if you wanted the musical accompaniment. 

<https://youtu.be/PCicM6i59_I>

xxxxx

His mission accomplished, Flynn returns to the alcove. There’ll be no long goodbye, his heart torn, love battling with fate for supremacy of his soul.

The universe demands this sacrifice.   

He remembers her in that dingy Sao Paulo bar, seeing now the weight of his death in the lines of her face, the sadness in her eyes. Holding the journal out to him, a desperate plea.

Did she wish she could alter his redemption? Save his life? The thought warms him as he pulls out a pocket-sized notebook and pen. He won’t let her carry the burden of Sao Paulo. Wants her to know that nothing would change his whispered I love you against her lips. Even if he’d known this end awaited him.

He removes his ring, placing it in her seat with the notebook. Punching in the final initiation coordinates, he backs out of the time machine for the last time.

xxxxx

_No--_

_This can’t be._

_I won’t--_

The file, a feather in her hands. Too light. Staring at the stark fluorescence. The lines of his body, sharp, angled against the comfort of denial.

 _That’s not him. It can’t be._ The words blur. A stroke.

“Time travel complications.” Denise’s voice far away. Echoing in the cavern of her chest.

Lucy closes the beige folder, gentle, reverent. Hands it back to her.

The team. They try.

Someone says something fucking stupid.

_He’s dead and I will never stop trying to make that right._

Lucy ghosts through the condolences, the platitudes. The wind shreds her heart, screams her grief through the bunker as she marches silent to his room.

Her room.

She doesn’t remembering opening the door. Or how long she stands surrounded by the life he left behind. But then she’s kicking off her shoes. Pulling on his hoodie. Slipping into his bed.

His scent is everywhere.

She realizes her memories of their life will fade, the crisp images growing dusty with time. Nothing left but the displaced air in the wake of a forgotten timeline.

Her hand reaches beneath the covers, into her pocket, her fingers running over the wedding band pressing into her hip. She can’t look at it. Not yet. She fists it into her palm as if she could crush this loss into her very flesh, a permanent physical scar for this nebulous pain.

His notebook falls to the floor as she turns to her side, pressing the concealed ring to her lips, her fist stifling her unrelenting sobs. His whispered I love you wipes the tears from her cheeks as she reaches down, clutches the small book in one hand; his ring in the other.

She can’t breathe. It’s too much. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to do this without him. Her constant. Her magnetic north.

Uncurling her fingers, Lucy stares at the simple band, too big. Tugs loose a string from his blanket, threading it through the circle of his ring until it fits. What might have been waves over her. Their life together, stolen. Lucy Preston and Garcia Flynn, pawns at the mercy of the whims of a cruel universe.  

How is this their ending?

His journal. His last words. Her last hope.

There has to be a Hail Mary hidden in the pages; Garcia Flynn always has a plan. She cracks it open, flipping through the pages of Jess’ mission. If their plan worked, it would save the future.

But he wouldn’t be standing by her side at the end of it all. She would be alone, surrounded by friends, by family, but alone.

Her heart stutters to a stop. His message, a shining beacon in the gathering darkness.

_You know the place...Love, Garcia Flynn_


	13. What He Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Lucy rescues Flynn. Like she should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fuck it fix it fic.

Garcia Flynn shuffled down the dune, the tall grass grazing the palms of his hands. The salt of the ocean greeted him, the moonlight dancing on the waves. His last memories flickered in fast forward as he collapsed into the sand. Lucy by the firelight. Lorena and Iris. His family together one last time. Riding next to Lucy, the wind in her hair, smile large as life and full of hope.

He’d give anything to see her one last time, but his life slipped away like the cool sand displaced by his failing body.

In the distance, Flynn swore he heard the sound of the Lifeboat dancing on the wind, but it couldn’t be. In the end, the universe demanded he pay for his sins with death.

“Garcia Flynn!” 

Her voice a lullaby to sing him to his death. He could be thankful for this one thing. 

“Flynn!” Her frantic voice cut through the ringing in his ears and he turned toward the sound. Lucy’s face swam into focus. “For fuck’s sake. You don’t get to make any more decisions.” 

He clawed his way through the fog. “This is not how I imagined the end.” 

“Because it’s not the end.” She dragged him to his feet and he stumbled up behind her. “I’m taking you home.”

Flynn tried to turn back to the beach. “It’s what I deserve.” 

“No. It’s not. What you deserve is to get your ass into the Lifeboat right now.” She stepped onto the rung and forcing him to follow, shoving him into the time machine. “I’m gonna dump your ass back in the bunker and you’re gonna fix all of this.” 

His headache began to ease as the doors closed and he knew Lucy felt the same. “That’s what I thought I was doing.” 

She punched in the coordinates. “No, you were all taking the easy way out and  _ you _ were just giving up.” 

“I read the journal.” Flynn started. 

“And from that you decided I didn’t love you enough, so fuck it, let’s just go die?” Lucy slammed her seat belt together. She pinned him with a death glare as the Lifeboat surged into motion, rocketing through time. Lucy let the silence grow between them until the machine settled again. “I call bullshit. You’re gonna go back there and fight for me, do you understand?” 

The stubborn man didn’t move a muscle to leave. “Lucy…” 

“Don’t patronize me, I lived that shit.” She unstrapped her restraints and leaned forward, gripping the handles of his seat. “I love you, Garcia Flynn. You and no one else. Do you understand?” 

Flynn started to argue again, so she shut him up with a kiss that stole his breath.

“Now, go fix this before I end up with twins. I’ll be waiting for you at home.

 


End file.
